justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Supermodel
"Supermodel" is an unreleased song by Justin Bieber featuring Tyga. Soundz confirmed that the song wouldn't be released: "that was the old him, he's matured a lot" but changed his mind. There could be a small chance where Tyga will be put 'Supermodel' onto his up-coming mixtape, The song has been heard on parties/radios but still hasn't officially released. Supermodel was played at a Grammys party on February 8, 2015 and Kylie Jenner's radio station exclusively played the song. Audio Snippets * Justin Bieber and DJ Tay James at Grammy weekend after party * Soundz' Snapchat (April 14, 2016) * Soundz' Snapchat (April 14, 2016) * Soundz' Snapchat (April 14, 2016) * Tyga's part * Soundz' Snapchat (2015) * DJ Hustle Talks To Justin Bieber & Ryan Friedlinghaus West Coast Customs Grand Opening Interview (2014) * Pierre Balian's Snapchat (2014) * Pierre Balian's Snapchat (2014) * Pierre Balian's Snapchat (2014) * Pierre Balian's Snapchat (2014) * DJ Tay James (2014) Lyrics Justin Bieber Oh it's like 3 in the morning And you see me looking at ya Ooh I just can't control it Come over here so I can see you better I don't want you to leave Baby you and me should be together Spend the night with me yeah I'm talking 'bout first class treat babe Starting this evening baby Tell me what you need and I'll pay Even though I know that you don't need anything I'm talking 'bout first class treatment babe Starting this evening baby Tell me what you need and I'll pay Even though I know that you don't need anything Be my supermodel (supermodel) The way you strut your shit You can be my supermodel (supermodel) Oh I wanna take your pic I can pick you up in the Rolls Royce Anywhere you wanna go it's your choice Promise that I'm nothing like them other boys Soundz drop that beat just to make noise Just to make noise Soundz drop that beat just to make noise Just to make noise Soundz drop that beat just to make noise I'm talking 'bout first class treatment babe Starting this evening baby Tell me what you need and I'll pay Even though I know that you don't need anything I'm talking 'bout first class treatment babe Starting this evening baby Tell me what you need and I'll pay Even though I know that you don't need anything Be my supermodel (supermodel) The way you strut your shit You can be my supermodel (supermodel) Oh I wanna take your pic Tyga Got a (?) (?) collar I just pull up and park like play grounding Bet you do anything for a one night, eh Bet I can make your friend freak like a circus lion My heart (?) (?) ain't for (?) (?) Stop the (?) I know that you want it Your legs will stop shaking Oh what (?) Ready for the (?) (?) (?) taste good, good (?) You know that I came for the models in the (?), babe Let me see that (?) Justin Bieber Be my supermodel (supermodel) The way you strut your shit You can be my supermodel (supermodel) Oh I wanna take your pic ---- Tyga's version Pretty I mean pretty exactly where I'm from You still with me? I'm your new bad boy ball no biggie Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs